


Button Boy

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Bad Boy Louis, Bullying, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nerdiness, Nervousness, Stuttering, Tattoos, bullied marcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Marcel has quite a catastrophic crush on the tattooed bad boy Louis Tomlinson. Their typical teenage crush draws them towards each other but when Marcel hits a low point, will Louis understand or simply be like the rest?or a high school AU where Louis and Marcel are just embarrassingly awkward around each other until finally fate and a couple of classes forces them to realise it.





	Button Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have dramatically fallen in love with Marcel yet again so have this.
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson

_beep, beep, beep._  
Marcel's alarm rang and his manicured nails fumbled to cut the incessant ringing drilling into the early morning air. He liked to force himself out of his comfy haven an hour earlier than his schedule needed, to indulge in some scientific reading outside of his strenuous studies. He rolled out of his comfortable position and shoved his broken frames haphazardly on his face, the tape rubbing on his raw, pale skin again. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the sudden clear vision. His copy of A Brief History Of Time was neatly bookmarked and positioned on his table and he didn't hesitate to pick up where he left off, the words that would utterly bewilder most people always fascinated Marcel. He wasn't like the others, he was a class A nerd but also slightly unaware of it.

He bumbled to school, his gangly legs always fumbling to work against gravity. The huge folder of papers was always hooked in the crook of his arm and his loaded backpack bulged from behind him as he entered the gate. People always slowly shuffled away when he was around due to a rumour that his odour was unpleasant, it had never been proven and Marcel made positively sure it never would be. But, he was aware that jokes made at his expense seemed to bring his fellow students some sort of... amusement, so he endured the wandering eyes and the fading sniggers.

Marcel managed to make it to the gate without any significant comments and he was very pleased to find out that his first slot of the day was a two-minute walk away. He turned the corner, his eyes still cast firmly on the ground and his back bent forward, his spine digging uncomfortably into the rough material. He never needed to pay attention to his surroundings as he parted crowds like opposite magnets. He hadn't taken into account the viable options of who could be perched effortlessly by the room when he finally dragged his chin up. His wide green eyes emphasised by the thick frames caught sight of the one and only... Louis Tomlinson. Oh boy, oh boy.

He scrambled back around the corner and to the floor with a squeak, his heart racing and his papers scattering. His fingers blindly clambered for the papers that had been whisked around the corner by the harsh change in direction before realising he would have to pluck up the courage to reach around and get them back. His head just popped out from the wall but he let out a yelp when, instead of being met with a corridor and littered science worksheets, he was faced with blue eyes, dreamy, saintly, angel-like blue. He twisted back around so fast he was exhibiting some symptoms of whiplash and he closed his eyes, tugging his lips between his teeth and wheezing so loudly he had to take a couple of puffs on his inhaler.

“I think these are yours mate?” Louis' high voice sounded like honey being poured into his skull, although Marcel wasn't entirely sure how anyone would know that as it would cause you significant damage if you were to try it. He let his inhaler tumble and clatter to the floor when he realised that was directed at him. The same him that was sat on the floor, mouth open from where his inhaler had been placed and his glasses dramatically off kilter.  
“I-I, yes they a-are indeed mine, um, t-thank you,” Marcel stuttered in the way he usually did except it was a little more pronounced with the shock.  
“Here you go, you, er, dropped them,” Louis handed then to Marcel who took them before a couple went slipping through and back onto the floor.  
“O-Oh no, oh dear, sorry,” Marcel gathered them and scrambled to get up before Louis' hand was offered. Marcel took it and Louis tattooed, bulging muscles tensed as he effortlessly lifted Marcel to his feet despite the added weight.  
“See ya 'round love,” Louis winked and smirked as he followed his friend Niall down the corridor, leaving Marcel panting and red-faced, clutching his papers desperately in his sweating palms.

Marcel made it late to class, something he'd never done before and he sat breathless at the back. The teacher immediately drew attention to his unusual behaviour but Marcel just grinned and carried on scanning the pages of his textbook, faking interest in the subpar words. He tried so hard not to think of his dreadfully inconvenient encounter with Louis but that didn't work for more than the time it took for him to doze off in the second paragraph.

“Come on mate, you were so in love with him! You were all heart eyes like _oh Marcy, let me get that for you baby,_ ” Niall made violent kissing noises towards Louis' tanned face as they strolled down the corridor, every girl fluttering their eyelashes at the sight of the feathered-haired teen and the blond irishman alongside him. Louis shoved his face away just as Marcel turned out of his advanced biology class. They caught eyes and before Louis could barely register their limited second of acknowledgement, Marcel had scuttled off down the corridor.  
“Mate, you are _gone,_ ” Niall emphasised and Louis dismissed him. Marcel was sweet and definitely something but Louis was only sliiightly interested...

By the time Marcel had bumbled into his enrichment class, he'd had a full day of nothing but Louis in his head and he was fully accepting for this day to be gone with. He thought maybe all would go fine, his art club weren't the nicest of people but they were the last of the groups that hadn't ruthlessly forced Marcel out yet and it had been a favourable two sessions now so... here's hoping.  
“So guys, we have a new student today, Louis Tomlinson!” Their tutor announced and Marcel didn't think the day could have bombed more catastrophically but here he was.  
“Um, yeah, I-I just joined because I, well I wanted to try it,” Louis brought his hand up to scratch his neck and his eyes fluttered helplessly around which Marcel found the most endearing thing he'd witnessed in a long time.  
“Okay Louis well, the only spaces we have left are just at the back there so Marcel, catch him up on our habitat projects!” She grinned as she left them all to work on her piece.

“Hi again,” Louis smiled as Marcel awkwardly set up a canvas in front of Louis.  
“H-Hi Louis,” Marcel smiled as he stretched over, his shirt and knitted jumper unhinging from its rightful place in his brown corduroy trousers and Louis briefly cast his eyes across, almost whimpering at the milky soft skin. There was silence for a short while until Marcel returned to his place.  
“So, what's the project?” Louis asked, his voice a little too loud to invade the silence comfortably.  
“I-It's um, habitat, so y-you can create a piece o-on that. I-I used mix media combined with burnt amber oil paints but y-you, um, can use whatever you'd like,” Marcel tried to rush out the explanation with as much speed and as little stuttering as possible.

“You're gonna 'ave to repeat that, I haven't got a fookin' clue what you just said,” Louis said in his thick accent but he'd taken on board the quiet tone Marcel had used.  
“I-I, um, I mean I don't r-really know how else to ex-explain it, I mean I-” Marcel was cut off, by his painting being harshly knocked off the perfectly positioned easel.  
“Oh Marcel, man I'm _so_ sorry,” the guy laughed as he turned to his friends and sniggered.  
“O-Oh, i-it's okay,” Marcel tried to smile sincerely back at them as he hauled his piece back up to eye level, “I-I um, I'm so sorry Louis, I-I,” Marcel went to apologise but his voice trailed off as soon as he saw the anger festering in Louis' facial expression. Instantly, Marcel was certain it was directed at him but following Louis' eye line led him to a very different conclusion.

“What do you think you're doin' mate?” Louis said as he stood up and turned towards the rude student puffing his chest and tilting his chin up  
“It was just an accident, 'mate',” the guy mocked and Louis rolled the sleeves up on his denim jacket, a signal Marcel never liked to see.  
“You wanna say that again there pal?” Louis' eyebrow raised and his jaw tensed, although the latter was only visible due to the shift of light from Marcel's angle.  
“Chill out, jesus,” the guy rolled his eyes and turned back around to his below average painting. Louis thought it looked like shit anyway.  
“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Louis replied before slowly sinking back into his chair, his eyes still trained on the back of the hunched over figure, “fookin' losah,” he whispered to himself as he finally let the anger slip enough to turn back to Marcel who was visibly shocked at the series of events.  
“I-I, em, you didn't h-have to, you know, do that.” Marcel's cheeks were a little pink and his paintbrush was slipping all over his dainty fingers.  
“Of course I did, people in 'ere treat you like shit, 'bout time some of the fuckers learned their lesson,” Louis' voice began to crescendo towards the end but the guy didn't react.  
“Listen, I'm gonna be honest, I didn't come 'ere for the art,” Louis whispered with a smile on his face but something was different in his body language. For the first time since Marcel had ever seen him, Louis looked properly and definitely nervous.

“W-Why did you c-come then?” Marcel asked with his brows furrowed as he concentrated on finishing the wing of his bird.  
“I, um, I actually came 'ere for you,” Louis answered and Marcel's brush clattered to the floor. This time, he didn't even bother to pick it up but before he could get too lost in the feeling, his brain reminded him of all the previous experiences with this type of suggestion.  
“T-That's a funny one L-Louis, y-you know Melissa t-tried that one last year a-and then when I-I said yes she, she pulled my pants down in f-front of the w-whole school,” Marcel genuinely laughed although it seemed more nervous than anything and Louis' heart sank a little.  
“I'm not like that, I'm serious, you're... cute. I mean you drop stuff all the time and you ain't like the others but I sorta like that to be honest,” Louis spilled and Marcel just smiled sadly, pushing his glasses back up from where they had slipped.  
“G-Great one,” he muttered quietly but without any hint of anger like the phrase would typically be paired with, and returned to his piece. Louis sat in silence for a minute before moving his easel to the other side of the class. Marcel figured he would just ignore him and turn into another one of the jokers before moving on to find another class. He was sad about that.

Louis didn't, he returned every week and sat in silence. Nobody ever saw what he was doing but they were as shocked as Marcel when he came back week after week. It was about 7 weeks in when they all finally found out what it was.  
“Excuse me, can I 'ave everyone's attention please?” Louis said in the middle of the session and the tutor looked angry but let him continue regardless.  
“I would like to present me piece to Marcel, I call it... classroom,” Louis said dramatically and Marcel almost wished he'd studied harder to learn how to spontaneously create a small black hole and jump into it. If Louis was going to make a joke, why couldn't he have just done it in the corridor like everyone else? He turned the large canvas around and Marcel paused. It was a portrait of him however he had a little halo and Louis was behind him, leaning his head on Marcel's shoulder. To say he was stunned was quite an understatement. The art itself was arguably a very high standard but the subject matter was what whipped the air from Marcel's body.

“L-Louis, I-I um,” Marcel couldn't quite think of anything to say.  
“You didn't believe me when I said I liked you so I thought this might do it,” Louis laughed and Marcel couldn't help but turn a rosy pink and smile. The whole class were watching them both, flicking between the two sides of the room and Marcel stood up, awkwardly walking towards Louis who dragged him into his arms without a moment's hesitation. A couple of people clapped, a few groaned but Marcel didn't care, Louis Tomlinson had painted a piece for him because he thought he was _cute_! That just didn't happen to boys like him.

Weeks later and Marcel and Louis were becoming increasingly closer. Marcel's bullying had dramatically reduced due to the threat of Louis and his gang and you'd never see one without the other. Marcel's mum had noticed, of course she had, and tried to get it out of him.  
“Marcel, was that the door again?” His mum shouted the question from her room and Marcel's eyes flew open. He had assumed she'd been asleep for hours by now but clearly she had sussed something was going on. Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
“Yeah, just needed s-some a-air,” Marcel shouted back, pushing his glasses up on his nose as Louis pushed the stray hair away from his forehead. His mum turned the light back off, the click just audible and Marcel sighed happily, he hated lying but she would massively disapprove of Louis.  
“We gonna head to bed then love?” Louis whispered sweetly and Marcel sent a cautioned glance upstairs before nodding. Louis watched Marcel's ass swinging as they tiptoed up the stairs. They hadn't even discussed anything relationship related yet and Marcel had stuttered and blushed (and almost passed out) when Louis had first planted the light touch on his cheek.

Marcel's bedroom was familiar to Louis, him having snuck through the window a few times but this time it was absolutely covered in books.  
“S-Sorry, I have a-a um, an exam tomorrow,” Marcel awkwardly giggled as he started placing the books away in practised and neat piles while Louis perched himself on the bed.  
“You'll do wonderful love, you're too smart,” Louis complimented as Marcel walked towards him and he took Marcel's hands in his own.  
“And you're too kind,” Marcel said, hesitantly sitting next to Louis.  
“God you're beautiful,” Louis murmured to himself before reaching up to cup his boyfriend's face. He leaned forward and for once, Louis was hit by a wave of fear in a way he'd not felt in a considerable number of years. When their lips collided, Louis was nervous he'd pushed it. He tried to take joy from the moment he'd wanted desperately and enjoy the feeling but he just couldn't and he was left with a shy and unsure nature as he couldn't bring himself to look at Marcel's face.

“I'm sorry, we didn't discuss that, I just, I dunno what I was thinking,” Louis sighed as he buried his head in his hands, not able to believe just how stupid he'd been on such an impulse.  
“I-It's okay Louis, w-we don't have to discuss everything, I-I wanted it too” Marcel was talking a lot faster than usual and Louis had picked up what that meant, he was scared. Nervous. Louis had done that. Louis forced himself to look up and was met by such an understanding gaze he could have cried, Marcel's eyes were full of kindness and staring at him in that soft way only he was capable of.  
“You definitely wanted it?” Louis asked sternly, making sure that he had heard correctly.  
“Of course, Louis,” Marcel replied and Louis relaxed slightly. He wasn't sure if he could push it but for the sake of getting to actually enjoy it, he thought he should try.  
“Can I... do it again?” Louis hesitantly paused with raised eyebrows and Marcel nodded with a muttered yes. Louis leaned in and they kissed again. Marcel's lips were soft and delicate whereas Louis' were chapped and a little rougher, however, they slotted together perfectly. Louis tried parting his mouth to see if Marcel was comfortable with that and despite the fact it clearly wasn't a well-practised experience for him, he went along with it.

“L-Louis,” Marcel breathed heavily and Louis pulled back, a string of spit connecting their lips.  
“I want you Marce, is that o-okay?” Louis asked and Marcel swallowed thickly before replying.  
“Y-Yeah,” he whispered and Louis gently reached for his shirt, beginning to hitch it up his body until he pulled it over Marcel's head.  
“Just lie back love, I've got you,” Louis smiled, this is one area he was definitely confident in. He took his time discarding of Marcel's clothes trying his best to take in the whole new expanse of his boyfriend's body he'd not yet discovered. He went weak when he noticed the thick, twitching muscles of Marcel's creamy, white thighs and found it utterly endearing that he still wore Y fronts. Once Marcel was lying naked with Louis kneeling between his legs, Louis began to kiss his way down the soft skin, worshipping the beautiful body of his boyfriend. He had no hesitation with slipping Marcel's dick into his mouth and using all his best techniques to make him squirm. Louis fluttered his eyelashes as he finally looked up, excited to see how stunning Marcel looked as he'd been saving it for the right time. Instead, he was faced with the most horrific sight he'd ever seen. He immediately sprung up.

“Marce, love, oh my god.” Louis pulled in a crying, shaking shell of his boyfriend. Marcel was quaking in his arms, the tears dripping over and over onto Louis' goosebump covered skin.  
“I am so sorry, I-I am so sorry,” Louis muttered pulling back to wipe away Marcel's tears from his cheeks.  
“N-No, I-I don't want you t-to stop,” Marcel stuttered as he sniffled and Louis was confused at how much his words contradicted his demeanour.  
“Love, I'm not gonna carry on when you're shaking and sobbing, am I hey? Silly one,” Louis tried to lighten the mood and get Marcel to calm down so they could talk but it wasn't working.  
“I-I swear I'm fine, p-please carry on, p-please,” Marcel asked and Louis knew he wouldn't dare to with the state he was in but Marcel was insistent. Louis assumed that maybe he was embarrassed and he just needed to be reassured that it was fine.  
“Love, you don't need to be embarrassed, why don't I calm you down and then leave you for a while just to give you some space?” Louis suggested, thinking maybe Marcel just needed some time to feel a little less overwhelmed. Louis had pushed and pushed and he felt disgusted with himself at how he'd been tonight, this wasn't him at all.

“No, no please don't leave, just carry on, I-I'll be fine, please Louis,” Marcel rushed and Louis just held him close, wondering what was going on in that funny little head of his.  
“Marce, why are you so insistent love?” Louis asked and Marcel clung to him. That statement seemed to be upsetting for him as he began to cry harder.  
“I-I'm sorry, y-you're right I-I'll stop, please don't leave, I just, I-I want to make you happy a-and I knew this w-was coming and I-I just want you to love me. P-Please love me,” Marcel begged and Louis felt his heart break at the words.  
“Hey, hey Marcel baby, oh Marce, shh love,” Louis repeated as he rocked Marcel gently and squeezed him tightly.  
“Listen to me baby, yeah, I do not need sex to make me happy, okay?” Louis said and Marcel looked down, neurotically fiddling with his fingers and pushing his glasses up.  
“Y-You do, I-I watch boys a-all the time, I know w-what they're like, they become r-romantically involved until t-they engage i-in intercourse a-and then they l-leave,” Marcel was so certain that he stated it almost as if it was just a fact.  
“Well you haven't been watching any decent guys then have you? Because I would give up sex for the rest of my life if that's what you needed,” Louis smiled and Marcel tried to return it but Louis could tell Marcel didn't believe him.

“How about we cuddle and watch some Netflix, hey?” Louis offered and Marcel nodded.  
“Let me just, you know,” Marcel gestured to his clothes strewn all over the room and Louis gathered them all up.  
“May I?” Louis slid the shirt around Marcel's shoulders and buttoned it up, doing the same with the rest of his clothes.  
“Thank you,” Marcel whispered once they were settled and in each other's arms.  
“That's okay, and Marce?” Louis said, turning his boyfriend's head to look at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Love you,” Louis whispered but he certainly wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

“W-What? I-I, you... love me?” Marcel stuttered and Louis' grin nearly split his face open with the joy on his boyfriend's face.  
“I do, I love you,” Louis said again, realising just how much that was true, even after it had merely been weeks. That was one hell of a scary thought but there also wasn't a hint of doubt within it.  
“You love me, I-I,” Marcel was squinting almost as if he was trying to wrap his head around it.  
“For a smart little one, you're taking a bit of time to figure it out, love,” Louis joked and Marcel turned to him.  
“C-Can I kiss you?” He asked out of the blue and Louis beamed.  
“Of course.”  
They kissed until they fell asleep wrapped in each other, the words 'love you' still lingering in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I will write more if anyone wants it!
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson


End file.
